Blood Money
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike went to England after fighting off Wolfram and Hart to stand with the Scooby gang minus Xander. After realizing he didn't belong there anymore Spike moved to Boston only to find Xander. What is Xander doing in Boston and why did he abandon his friends?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blood Money 1/9

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike went to England after fighting off Wolfram and Hart to stand with the Scooby gang minus Xander. After realizing he didn't belong there anymore Spike moved to Boston only to find Xander. What is Xander doing in Boston and why did he abandon his friends?

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part One**

Spike was glad to be out of England. It had been his downfall in his human life and his downfall in his demon one. Of course at least he made it out alive the second time around… more or less anyway. After the fall of L.A Spike had followed his destiny, which was of course was finding the Scoobies and helping kill demons and saving the world.

It was almost like they were a family, minus Xander Harris. When Spike returned to his rightful place two years ago he had been told that Xander had quit shortly after coming back from Africa. He said he couldn't take this life anymore then dropped his bag of weapons and walked out. None of them had heard from him since.

With Xander not there it had been hard. It wasn't the same as it was in Sunnydale. Not that it would ever be the same but the original Scoobies always made it because they had each other. But now with the heart of the group gone they just were at a loss and it didn't matter how much time passed, that void was never fixed.

Spike finally decided to leave, thinking Xander had the right idea. Getting out and having a life outside of demon hunting. Spike wasn't stupid though. He knew he'd never get away from demon hunting the joys of being a vampire. But that didn't mean he had to be in the eye of the fight anymore.

So he moved on out of the UK and back to the good old US of A. Specifically Boston, Massachusetts. Spike found himself a nice empty condemned house that wasn't up for demolition for at least six months. Plenty of time to find a new place- if he decided to stick around that is.

The night was young. Spike's stuff was tucked away in case anyone decided to feel adventurous and snoop in a house that could collapse at any time. Now he could go out and check out the city. Rumors were there was a demon bar on Beacon Street. Spike could use some blood and a pint.

The Sinner's Club was small and never attracted humans, Spike assumed there was a glamor on the place. The music was loud and the bar was packed with demons. It was Spike's kind of place. There was always a chance of a fight and Spike was jonesing for a fight after his travels. He went up to the bar, lucky to find a vacant stool beside a couple of fledges. As he waited for his drinks Spike eavesdropped on the vampires' conversation.

"Have you been to see Alex yet?" one of them asked.

"Of course I have you idiot!" the second one replied with a snort. "I saw him last night. Fucking expensive if you ask me."

The first vampire laughed. "You know he is worth every penny, Collin."

Collin couldn't help but nod. "Yeah, the only thing is I want to have him again and I don't have the cash. Think you could float me a loan?"

"Fuck you, Collin. I've got enough for a blow job and it's got my name on it. I only wish I had enough for a bite. I'll take what I can get, though."

Finally unable to stop his curiosity Spike turned and spoke. "Who's this Alex bloke?"

"You haven't heard of Alex? What are you new?" Collin asked.

Spike's eyes flashed yellow at the disrespect. "Name's Spike. You'd best remember it. Now tell me who Alex is."

The unnamed vampire's eyes widened at Spike's introduction. Of course he'd heard of him. "He's this guy that is a willing meal."

"What's so special about him? Plenty of humans are willing and sound bloody cheaper than this bloke," Spike said with a raised eyebrow.

"This guy's blood is special. Gives you a high," Collin answered. "His come is almost as good."

Spike brought his hands up stopping him. "Wait, you mean you pay to blow _him_?

"Yup," the unnamed vampire said making a popping sound with the 'P'. "You interested in meeting him? I'm sure he could fit you in. Also if you pay for the biting you get a fuck for free."

"A shag, eh? Why not. Been a while since I've had a decent shag," Spike replied. His cock had already come alive at the thought of fresh human blood. Spike hadn't had human blood since Sunnydale days but something itched deep inside him. The guilt of the people he killed when he was under the influence of the First. But he wanted this.

Collin pulled out a card. "Trust me you won't regret it."

"Better not, mate or I'll track you down." Spike snatched the card from Collin's hand before he watched the pair scurry off.

Spike looked down at the card. It was nothing fancy, just Alex's name on it with a phone number. He pulled the cell phone that he'd gotten from the Council who agreed to pay for it as long as if they ever needed him to come help that he would. Fair enough deal, Spike thought especially since they wouldn't need him as much as they once had. Not with all the slayers. He punched in the numbers and listened to it ring.

It rang four times before the other end was answered.

"Hello?" The voice was husky. Obviously the person had been sleeping.

"'Ello. I'm looking for Alex," Spike said.

It was silent before a throat was cleared. "I'm Alex. You interested in a little company tonight?" The voice was still husky but this time not with sleep.

"Think you could fit me in?" Spike asked, his cock hardening further.

"Yeah, I think I can. Meet me at New Chardon Street apartment building 426. I'll be in apartment 36D. I'll buzz you up," Alex said. "What are you looking for tonight?"

Spike licked his lips. "Blood and a quickie."

"Bring a thousand dollars. See you soon," Alex said and hung up.

Spike was jittery by the time her reached the apartment building. His cock was fully alive and ready for a shag. With a shaky finger he pressed the button for 36D.

"Come on up." Alex's voice came over the intercom before there was a buzz and the front door unlocked.

With the elevator out of order Spike bounded up the stairs. He took an unneeded breath when he reached the door before giving three sharp knocks. The door opened with no one in sight. Spike took a step forward and found it odd that he didn't need an invitation. "Alex?"

There was a king size bed in the middle of what should have been the living room. Besides the bed there was a lonely floor lamp that was set on low.

The door closed behind Spike causing him to whirl around. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Xander?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Blood Money 2/9

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike went to England after fighting off Wolfram and Hart to stand with the Scooby gang minus Xander. After realizing he didn't belong there anymore Spike moved to Boston only to find Xander. What is Xander doing in Boston and why did he abandon his friends?

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Two **

"Spike?" Xander asked, taking a step forward. He was naked except for the blood red boxers he wore. "What are you doing here?"

"Question is what are you doing here, mate?" Spike asked. His eyes moved over Xander's body. No wonder vampires enjoyed going to see him.

Xander walked past Spike and sat on the bed. "I live in now. Well, not here, I just rent this place for business. Now my question. What are you doing here and more importantly how is it that you're here? You're supposed to be dust at the bottom of Sunnydale."

"Well if you wouldn't have abandoned your friends you'd have known three years ago that I was back," Spike replied. He watched as Xander flinched.

"I was twenty-three, Spike. I lost my ex-fiancée, my eye and my home. When we got to London to build the Council again they shipped me off to Africa. They gave me no time to mourn any of it! I spent six months in Africa finding girls who suddenly had this power and none of the people understood," Xander said angrily. "Ask me how many girls I found actually made it to London?"

Spike sat down on the bed, his cock deflated. "I was informed more or less of what happened when I joined them in London. It wasn't your fault."

"It was my fault, Spike! If they would have sent Giles or Willow those girls would be alive!" Xander yelled. He took a breath and calmed himself. "You came here for another reason besides to talk about old times."

"Yeah, I did," Spike replied uncertain if he could go through with it now.

Xander ran his hand over Spike's jean clad thigh. "Come on, Spike. Don't tell me you never thought about biting me. I'm a nummy treat, remember?" He leaned in and licked Spike's throat. "I'm worth the money," Xander purred.

Once again Spike's cock was hard and aching. He had never imagined having sex with Xander but now it was the only thing he could think about. His cool hand rested against Xander's warm cheek and he moved in to kiss Xander. He was a kisser. A frown marred his face when Xander turned his head away.

"I don't kiss," Xander explained.

With a sigh Spike began to undress. "Since you're the expert how do we do this?" 

"You can bite me at any time. I suggest before you come. It gives you a nice high," Xander said as he helped Spike off with his shirt. "Don't worry about drinking too much."

"Why?" Spike asked as he pushed Xander down and yanked his boxers down his tanned thighs. He ran his hand over Xander's hardened cock. It was nice to know that Xander actually wanted this. Spike wondered if all the vampires made Xander hard.

Xander moaned and thrust up. "I've got the place warded. You go over board and you get a zap to the head." Spike stared at Xander as he thought back to his chipped days. "What? It's not like I knew I'd be having William the Bloody show up at my door!"

"Point taken, pet," Spike said. "Where's the lube?"

"I'm all ready for you," Xander said with a smile. "Anytime you're ready."

Not one that needed to be told twice, Spike adjusted himself and bent Xander's knees. Making sure that Xander was indeed prepared for him Spike pushed a single digit into his hole. Both moaned at once. Xander was hot. He'd burn Spike right up. "Bloody hell," Spike said as he pulled out.

"Come on," Xander said as he thrust upward. "Hurry up."

"A pushy bottom, eh?" Spike said with a laugh. He lined himself up and pressed into Xander.

Xander gasped. No matter how many times he was fucked by a vampire he never got over the chill that ran through his body.

"You all right?" Spike asked. He was all the way in but froze. Was Xander having second thoughts? Could he have sex with vampires that could kill him but not a souled Spike?

"I'm good, you're just chilly. Keep going," Xander urged and pressed up against Spike.

The answer being good enough for Spike he began to push in and out of Xander. He took his time even though judging from the nails being dug into his shoulders Xander wanted more. If he were to guess the other vampires were more like wham bam thank you Xan type lovers. Spike wasn't though. He would take his time and savor the warmth. After all, there was no way Xander would ever let this happen again. Right?

"You're thinking too much," Xander whispered in Spike's ear causing a shiver to work its way down Spike's spine. "Could give a guy a complex doing that."

Spike buried his face into Xander's throat. Xander was right, he was thinking too much. He let his fangs drop. His hand clumsily moved between their bodies and sought out Xander's weeping cock. "You ready, Xan?"

"Do it already," Xander ground out. He wanted to feel Spike's fangs pierce his skin. It was his fetish. Like his blood gave vampires a high, the bite gave him one as well. A sigh escaped his lips when he got what he wanted. It was strange but he felt almost safe when he was bitten. Maybe it was because of the hellmouth or maybe it was because he had control of how much a vampire could take. He controlled what the vampires wanted.

When Xander's blood hit Spike's taste buds he immediately felt what the vampire's told him he would. His eyes dilated and his cock exploded filling Xander with his come.

Xander arched off the bed as Spike's hand squeezed his cock, his come squirting on both his and Spike's stomachs.

Spike retracted his fangs but his tongue lapped up any stray drops of blood. He then nuzzled Xander's throat before pulling out and rolling off of Xander and onto the empty space on the bed. His cock was flaccid with exhaustion.

"MMM," was the only thing Xander was able to say. His eyes were closed and his body was limp with satisfaction. "That was great."

"No complaints on my end," Spike said. "The boys were right. You're bloods nothing like I've tasted before." Placing a hand on his chest Spike swore he could feel his heart beating. He didn't expect Xander's blood to have such an impact.

Xander was able to turn his head to look at Spike. "I figure it's from all those years on the hellmouth. Also the whole demon magnet thing probably helps."

"How many times a week do you do this?" Spike asked. Purely curious not jealous that other vampires had what he had.

"The sex and biting? Four times a week. The blow jobs I can go up to eight times a week," Xander said as he stretched his muscles out.

Spike's eyes went round. "Are you sodding kidding me? How the hell do you manage that?"

A lazy smile crossed Xander's lips. "I have a very healthy sex appetite. I'd have more biting but I don't want to get too weak. Anyway its good money. In an average week I make eight thousand dollars. On a good week twelve thousand."

"Eight thousand?" Spike said in disbelief. "Bloody hell!"

"Way more money than I ever made in construction. Also vampires dig the pirate look," Xander rolled over on to his stomach and buried his hands under his pillow. "I'm gonna take a nap then head home."

Spike frowned when he realized he was dismissed. He had hoped they could talk more. "Looks like I'll just give you the cash and leave then." He made a grab for his jeans and pulled out a wad of bills.

"Keep it," Xander mumbled.

"What?" Spike asked confused.

Xander pried his eye open. "Consider it thanks for saving the world. Next time I'll charge you, though."

"Next time?" Spike said with a raised eyebrow. "Awfully cocky aren't you?"

"Nope. I haven't had a vamp yet that hasn't come back for seconds. Give me a call when you want to hook up again. I'll make sure to fit you in." Xander let out a jaw-popping yawn. "Night."

Spike made his way to the door. "Night, Xan."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Blood Money 3/9

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike went to England after fighting off Wolfram and Hart to stand with the Scooby gang minus Xander. After realizing he didn't belong there anymore Spike moved to Boston only to find Xander. What is Xander doing in Boston and why did he abandon his friends?

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Three **

Spike still couldn't believe he saw Xander. Fuck, he couldn't believe he shagged and bit Xander! For a week that was all he could think about. How tight Xander was and how the heat consumed Spike. Burned him up. The taste of Xander's tangy blood still lingered on his tongue even days later.

He had his phone in his hand trying to figure out what to do. Xander was right, Spike wanted to call him up and set up another play date. The only problem was he also wanted to call Buffy and tell her he found Xander. That he was happy… being a whore to a bunch of vampires. He knew he couldn't do that. It would break Buffy's and the others' hearts and Xander would probably do a runner. Also he and Buffy weren't exactly on talking terms.

Not wanting to think about what was the right thing to do, Spike grabbed his duster and decided that a stroll would do him some good. And if he happened to stumble across a vamp or two it would only be right to dust them and make Boston a little safer place to live. Also Spike could pretend they were vampires that had a taste of Xander. Spike scowled when Xander was still in his head.

The door closed behind him.

Ten seconds later Spike was back, his cell phone in hand and dialing the number that he'd been staring at for the last week. After three rings the voice mail kicked in.

"Hey, this is Alex. Sorry I can't take your call right now but leave your name and number and I'll call you back and we can set you an appointment." There was a beep.

Spike managed to stop himself from strangling the phone. He then cleared his throat. "Xander, it's Spike. I was just thinking… it was nice seeing you and I thought we could get together again. Call me. 555-1702. Erm… bye." He turned the phone off and smacked himself in the forehead with his cell. He sounded like a right prat. A complete idiot. Was he honestly getting flustered over Xander Harris? It had to be the soul.

Xander let the water cascade over his body. The hot water eased his aching muscles. It had been a busy week. It was like every vampire in Boston was horny and they all had his number. Not that Xander was complaining; it just felt like his cock needed a break. Maybe he'd take a couple days off to rest and recuperate. Then he would get back to his clients. If any of them had a problem with it Xander didn't care.

His plans consisted of sleeping and doing grocery shopping. He was just about out of everything. A beer run would be needed as well. Also Xander was hoping to hit the gym. The vampires weren't after his sparkling personality after all! There were some shows he needed to catch up on as well on Netflix.

The sound of his phone could be heard through the sound of the shower. It cut off when the voice mail cut in. A smile crossed over Xander's face. Fifth call today. Never in his life had he felt so… special. Needed. It was nice to finally get the recognition he deserved. Who would have thought it would be by vampires and not the people he called his friends. The smile faltered. So why wasn't he happy?

Only when the water turned cold did Xander shut it off. Xander grabbed his towel and did a quick dry on his hair before gently wiping his face of drops of water. His empty socket still hurt from time to time. Xander figured it always would. Wrapping the towel around his waist he made his way to the bedroom.

Once Xander was dressed in grey sweat pants and a dark green tee shirt he grabbed his phone ignoring the messages, and ordered out for Thai. Xander then grabbed a beer from the fridge before he sat down on his brown leather couch, put his feet up on the coffee table and turned on the television. There was a hockey game on. Boston Bruins against Buffalo Sabres.

Nine minutes later Xander checked his messages. Four of them were fledges. Xander could tell by the way they sounded. So needy. Like they didn't know what to do. Well they could find someone else to munch on tonight. The fifth one wasn't a shock. Spike finally decided to call him. He held out longer than Xander had thought. Too bad Xander was too tired for sex.

Even though Xander wasn't in the mood for sex or being a blood donor it didn't mean he couldn't phone Spike. Right? After all Spike was an old friend… kind of. It would be nice to talk to an old friend. Maybe get some information on the gang, just to make sure they were okay of course. Also to make sure Spike didn't phone them telling them what Xander had been doing. Not that they would care.

"Ello," Spike's voice came over the phone. Xander hadn't even realized he'd dialed.

"Hey, Spike," Xander replied. "I got your message."

Spike took a deep breath trying to keep cool. "Yeah. You busy tonight?"

"No, I'm kind of taking a couple days off. It's kind of been a long week," Xander explained.

"Oh…" Spike's end went silent.

Xander ran a hand through his hair. "But if you still want to get together. I guess you could stop by my place. I'm just waiting on Thai food and watching the hockey game."

Spike couldn't say he wasn't disappointed but seeing Xander was better than going to a bar and hanging around idiot minions all night. "Yeah, sure." Spike was sure that he sounded nonchalant about the idea. He couldn't appear too eager.

With the address given Xander waited for Spike and the food to arrive. It would be nice to hang out with someone that didn't involve him working. Xander loved what he did it was fun but he got lonely.

Spike was nervous when he reached Xander's home. He didn't really know how to act. Did he act friendly or flirty? Sure Xander said he wasn't interested in sex tonight but that didn't mean it couldn't happen. After all Xander did say he had a healthy sexual appetite. Which was why Spike had a thousand dollars in the inside pocket of his duster. A regular boy scout he was.

He knocked on the door and within seconds the door was pulled open. "Hey, Spike," Xander said with a smile.

"Ello, Xander," Spike stood there awkwardly. He held up a hand that contained a bottle of wine. "Thought it could go with dinner."

Xander looked at Spike oddly but stepped back. "Come in, Spike."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Blood Money 4/9

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike went to England after fighting off Wolfram and Hart to stand with the Scooby gang minus Xander. After realizing he didn't belong there anymore Spike moved to Boston only to find Xander. What is Xander doing in Boston and why did he abandon his friends?

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Four**

The first half an hour they sat uncomfortably on the couch. The game had been muted even though neither Spike nor Xander had said a word since Spike walked through the door.

"Nice place," Spike said, being the first to break the silence. The night wasn't going how he thought it would.

"Thanks, I know it's not much. Kind of small but I really don't need a big place," Xander said. "Where are you staying?" Small talk was nice. Much better than them sitting there like a couple of idiots.

Spike looked around Xander's place. Yes, it was small but it was still nice. If Spike hadn't known what kind of money Xander made he would have been able to tell with the furniture. "You know me."

"Some condemned place or crypt," Xander guessed.

"Don't need much. Just a place to hide from the sun." Spike shrugged. His eyes wandered over Xander's throat where he could see bite marks. One of them belonging to him. His mouth watered.

Xander noticed and shook his head. "Not tonight, soul boy. Already had two bites tonight."

"Shouldn't do that," Spike commented.

"It's my life, Spike." Xander eye flashed with anger. "You didn't have a problem with my life style last week, did you?"

Spike realized his mistake. "I meant giving blood twice in one night. It will leave you too weak."

"Oh… yeah." Xander blushed, embarrassed for jumping to conclusions. "Well it wasn't the plan but the vamp brought a friend. I'm not gonna pass up a grand," said Xander, feeling silly for jumping down Spike's throat. "That's the main reason I'm taking a break."

"Are you happy, Xander?" Spike asked, honestly curious.

Xander was quiet for moment. "Yeah, sure. I mean come on; I never would have gotten paid this well in London." It was the truth.

"But you don't really spend the money," Spike commented.

Xander shrugged. "Just like you I don't need much. Besides I'll be able to retire and not have to worry about cash. Maybe I'll travel one day."

"Like back to London?" asked Spike.

"Maybe," Xander replied but didn't sound certain. He changed the subject. "I'm glad you're here, Spike. I've missed you."

Spike couldn't help the smile that slid over his face. He placed a hand against Xander's cheek, and Xander leaned into it. "Missed you too." Spike moved closer and kissed Xander.

Wrapping a hand in Spike's hair, Xander welcomed the kiss. The kiss seemed to go on forever. Xander was reluctant to pull away and only did when oxygen became an issue. His eye went wide when he realized what he'd done. He hadn't kissed anyone since Anya.

They sat in silence both thinking about the kiss. Finally, Xander broke the silence needing a change in thought patterns. "Why did you leave London?" It was a stupid question and he knew he wouldn't like the answer but Xander couldn't stop the question from leaving his mouth.

Spike tensed at the question and turned his head away. "Personal reasons."

"Buffy," Xander whispered.

"Isn't it always?" Spike replied with a sigh.

"Let me guess, you two got back together and it didn't work out so you ran away. Then when you found me and realized what I would give you, you decided to fuck me to make Buffy jealous and called her the second you left," Xander said jumping to conclusions once again. "But she didn't give a fuck, did she? Obviously not, since you're still here."

Spike stood up and glared down at Xander. "You're pretty full of yourself aren't you, whelp? Believe it or not I wouldn't use you of all people to make Buffy jealous. Besides me and Buffy weren't together… not officially anyway. Went out on a few dates though. It was going well until… doesn't matter. I don't think you're one to be judging me for running away. You deserted your friends. Some fucking white knight you are!"

"Fuck you, Spike! You weren't there in Africa. Neither were they. Hearing what happened is nowhere close to seeing what happened there! I can't get the images out of my head," Xander yelled. "You all think it's so easy to get over but it's not! I dream about it every fucking night!"

Spike frowned. The others told him that they had lost a few slayers in Africa. They lost a lot of slayers when they were picked up. Demons came, sensing their strengths and when they didn't have the training which made them easy targets. "It's not like you've never seen slayers die before. Seen plenty of them die in Sunnydale. What's the difference?"

"They weren't killed by demons, Spike. No vampires, no demons. People, Spike. Their friends and their families. The people they knew all their lives."

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked. He had been given no information on the deaths of the slayers. Of course he assumed it was in the line of duty.

Xander's head fell forward, his chin resting on his chest. "It turned out that there were a lot of slayers in one village. I figured it would be easy. Maybe I'd be able to get back to London sooner. See Willow, Buffy, Giles and Dawn. It had been almost three months since I'd seen them. Anyway I thought it would be easier for me to explain what the girls were with their families there. You know, so they'd have support. It worked in the past. But in this village they believed evil was all around them so when I explained that their daughters were special the villagers turned on them. The villagers accused them of all the evil throughout the years. Called them witches."

Spike didn't need Xander to continue because he could guess what happened next. He'd seen plenty of people accused of being witches. Seen plenty over the years being burned at the stake. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was, Spike. Buffy trusted me to protect those girls with my life and I failed them. If it had been Giles he would have been able to stop them. To explain exactly what was going on." Tears streamed down his cheek. "I can still hear their screams."

"You could have told them you didn't want to find slayers anymore. They could have sent someone else to do the job. Instead you ran away," Spike accused. "Never thought of you as a coward."

Xander ignored the insult. "It was for the best. The others thought so too. They never came after me."

"You're a sodding moron!" Spike growled.

Xander stood up and glared. "You should go, Spike. I'm tired and I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's over and done with. That part of my life is over and I'm trying to just have fun now."

"By being a whore for vampires?" Spike sneered. Why were humans so bloody stubborn? "What a life to live! At least with them you were actually doing something. Now you're nothing but a fuck toy."

Xander took a swing at Spike. "Get the fuck out of my house! You think you're better than me? All you ever were to Buffy was a fuck toy! She didn't give a shit about you!"

Spike was able to duck the punch. He ignored the sting at the thought of Buffy. Xander was right. Buffy never loved him. Xander was wrong though she did care, just not enough. "Fine, I'm gone. But think about this. Your friends do care about you. They talked about you every single day. Telling new slayers about you."

"Then why did they never track me down?" Xander said quietly.

"Because they wanted you to be happy and safe. See how well that turned out." Spike grabbed his duster and pulled out the money. "Here, thanks for the company." He tossed it at Xander before storming out.

Xander watched as the bills fell to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Blood Money 5/9

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike went to England after fighting off Wolfram and Hart to stand with the Scooby gang minus Xander. After realizing he didn't belong there anymore Spike moved to Boston only to find Xander. What is Xander doing in Boston and why did he abandon his friends?

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Five**

Xander looked at the door thinking maybe Spike would come back. He knew Spike wouldn't. Finally he bent down and gathered all the bills and set them on the table near the front door where he kept his keys. He then went back to the living room and tidied up. Dishes in the dishwasher, garbage in the trash can and bottles in a bag to be taken to the recycling place.

"Way to go, Xander," Xander said to himself. "Looks like you're still a fucking loser." He couldn't believe the fight he started. That had been the last thing he wanted. His plan was to subtlety get some information on the Scoobies and him being Xander asked the wrong question. Typical Xander.

Now he had a week off and he was going to be alone…again. Not that it mattered. Xander knew Spike didn't want to spend time with him; he just wanted a fuck and a snack. The money confirmed that. But what did Xander expect; he was just a whore to vampires. He wasn't ashamed of it. It was fun. Then why did it hurt when Spike said it?

With a sigh Xander turned the game off, not caring who won. He made his way to his room, stripping down to his boxers. Xander slid under the covers. Goose bumps appeared when the cool sheets hit his bare skin.

He folded his arms under his head. Was Spike right? Did the others still care about him?

Xander thought of Sunnydale, something he usually tried not to. It hurt too much. Too many losses. Too many mistakes. Of course there were good memories as well but the bad always seemed to outweigh them. It wasn't fair.

Taking a deep breath, Xander thought of the good times. Late night research sessions in the library. Date night when he was finally able to get a date. The nights he and the girls spent at the Bronze, dancing and not doing their homework. Pizza parties as Xander liked to call them when Giles would spring for food when the Magic Box started doing well. Anya.

The thought of Anya still hurt. Xander should have been teamed up with her so he could keep an eye on her. What was Buffy thinking having Andrew as her back up? He was useless and he got the woman Xander loved killed.

Beautiful Anya. She had been too good for him. God how he missed her every day.

He shook his head, not wanting to think of Anya anymore. What better way of not thinking of his ex-fiancée than to think of Spike?

Xander's hand wandered over one of the many bite marks on his body. Spike's bite mark. A shiver ran over his body. His cock tried to come to life but failed. He really was exhausted.

With a sigh Xander wondered if he'd see Spike again.

Spike was fuming. How dare that little shit call him a coward! Did Xander forget all the horrible things Spike did over the last hundred years? The things the First made him do. Fuck he even burned up and still when he came back he helped save the world! Boohoo so Xander saw a few girls get killed. Xander should know by now you can't save everyone. The good guys don't always prevail.

Suddenly Spike realized he had a hard on. It hadn't been since his time in Sunnydale with Buffy that he been hard from an argument.

"You are one fucked up bloke," Spike declared.

He turned onto his street and saw a cop car at the end of the street. The lights were going and a man was being put into the back of the car. Spike decided to sneak through the back. He didn't need cops asking questions.

The back door creaked when Spike opened it but not enough to draw any attention. Spike rushed up the stairs and into the master bedroom where he had stashed a pillow and sleeping bag. Spike stripped down to nothing, flopped down on the bag and adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. He then wrapped his hand around his aching cock, giving it a good squeeze.

Spike moaned as he moved his hand up and down the shaft. His hips thrust upwards as he imaged it was Xander jerking him off. Hot hands touching him instead of a cold one. Xander's image appeared behind Spike's eyes. Naked. His tan skin clashed with Spike's pale skin. His cock hard and leaking. Xander's nipples were hardened peaks. Picking up the pace, Spike was close to coming. Imaginary Xander licked the tip and Spike exploded.

Spike panted. He closed his eyes suddenly tired. The orgasm had been satisfying but it couldn't compare to the one he had shared with Xander.

"Bloody hell!" Spike growled. He wiped his hand on the sleeping blanket before crawling into it. Flopping onto his belly Spike buried his face into his pillow and screamed out his frustrations. Xander bloody Harris was going to be the death of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Blood Money 6/9

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike went to England after fighting off Wolfram and Hart to stand with the Scooby gang minus Xander. After realizing he didn't belong there anymore Spike moved to Boston only to find Xander. What is Xander doing in Boston and why did he abandon his friends?

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Six**

The vampire went flying as Spike's fist connected with his nose. The other vampire had no idea what he'd done to make the blonde vampire so mad, after all he was just grabbing some dinner. She had tasted delicious. The next thing he knew he was ripped away, the girl on the ground her hand holding her neck.

"What is your problem, man?" he growled. His vamp face still out, blood dribbling down his chin. "Go find your own meal!"

"Consider this your last meal, mate," Spike said. He did a roundhouse kick catching the vampire in the side of the head. He had pent up aggression that he had no one to take out on except for unsuspecting vampires.

The vampire, tired of being this guy's punching bag, charged at Spike. Of course he didn't know what he was up against so he was shocked when he found himself on his back. The last thing he saw before a stake was plunged into his chest was a smirking Spike.

Spike dusted off his hands and placed the stake into the back pocket of his jeans. He then turned to look at the girl who was on unsteady legs. "You alright?" Spike asked.

"He bit me," she replied as she stared at the pile of dust. "He bit me!"

Not in the mood to explain anything to her, Spike took her by the arm and led her to the mouth of the alley she had been dragged into. "You get home now, pet. It's not safe for you to be out here." Spike watched as she stumbled out of the alley and turned left. Hopefully she was going home and not to the police. Not like they could do anything about it now, could they?

Spike pulled out his cell and went through the log, finding Xander's number. His thumb dangled over the talk button.

_Just phone him you idiot. _Spike thought. _The worst thing that's going to happen is he tells you to drop dead…again. Nothing you've never heard before. _With a grunt Spike slammed his phone closed and stuffed it in his pocket. Why should he phone first? After all it was Xander who started the whole damn mess. Spike would wait for Xander to call him.

Why hadn't he phoned yet?

Three days later and not a single call from Spike. Of course Xander could call him but if he was honest he was afraid. Afraid that Spike wouldn't take his call. Afraid that he would tell Xander he didn't want to see him again. This way if Xander didn't call he could pretend nothing was wrong. That Spike was just busy doing whatever he did now.

It wasn't working.

Why did he even care? It's not like he and Spike were ever close. Sure they kind of became friends before the destruction of Sunnydale but then Spike died and Xander went to Africa.

Xander pulled out his phone and willed it to ring. _Ring damn it. RING! _Xander thought.

After five minutes of staring at his phone Xander put it down. He was going to go crazy if he just sat here waiting for Spike to possibly call. A distraction was needed. And a drink. Maybe even multiple drinks.

Picking his phone up again Xander stuffed it into his pocket before grabbing up his car keys. He needed to get out of the house. A visit to the Sinners club would do him some good. Maybe he would hook up. He'd be generous and let the vamp have a nip for free. That would get Spike out of his head.

Why didn't Xander believe that?

The club was packed. There was a band on stage playing heavy metal music and everyone was on the dance floor grinding against one another. It was almost like one giant orgy.

Xander forgot about the drink he came for and made his way onto the dance floor. Instantly hands groped at him. A lot of the vampires there knew him so he knew he was protected. After all, none of them wanted to lose such a nummy treat.

One vampire with dark hair and a medium build placed his hands on Xander's hips and pulled him close. They ground against one another, Xander's cock finally coming to life.

"I'm Jerry," the vampire introduced himself over the music.

"Alex," Xander replied. He didn't care what the vampire's name was all he was interested in was a quick fuck.

Jerry's eyes widened. "The Alex?"

Xander smirked. "At your service." His hands made their way into the back pockets of Jerry's jeans.

Jerry gulped loudly. "Really?"

With a smile Xander pulled away and made his way out of the crowd and to the exit door that would lead him into the alley. He didn't need to turn around to see if Jerry was following him or not. He could sense him.

Once in the alley Jerry pushed Xander against the brick wall of Sinners. He leaned in to kiss Xander but his lips met with Xander's cheek. Not really caring about Xander's reaction Jerry started to work on undoing Xander's pants. He was pleased to find Xander hard and leaking. Jerry wrapped his hand about Xander's member and started to stroke.

The back of Xander's head met the wall his eyes closed. "Mmm…"

Jerry's eyes immediately found their way to Xander's throat. As he kept a steady pace on Xander's cock he used his free hand to glide over Xander's throat. His fangs descended and he lunged forward his fangs breaking Xander's skin.

Hazel eye widened and Xander's hips jerked forward. His body shook as his orgasm and wracked his body. A silent scream left his lips. Xander's legs gave out but Jerry kept him on his feet.

Jerry pulled more and more blood from Xander. He was unable to stop himself.

"J-Jerry," Xander said as he pushed at Jerry's shoulders with no luck. "You have to stop."

It was almost like Jerry was in a trance. Never had he tasted blood so amazing. He couldn't stop himself.

Xander grip lightened, his breathing shallow.

That was when Jerry realized what he was doing. Xander's heart had slowed down drastically. Jerry pulled himself away. "Fuck." He watched as Xander slid down the wall his chin falling to his chest. With no other option, Jerry ran leaving Xander with his dick hanging out and a slow seeping wound from his neck.

Xander struggled to get his hand into his pocket and pull out his cell. Thanking whatever God out there that Spike was the last person Xander had called he hit redial.

It only took one and a half rings before the phone was answered.

"What do you want, whelp?" Spike answered. He didn't sound happy to hear from Xander but he didn't sound angry either. That was in Xander's favor.

"S-Spike?" Xander stuttered out.

Spike instantly became worried. "Xander? What's wrong?"

"I'm in the a-alley of Sinners. Come and get me." There was a pause. "Please?"

Rushing out of his hideout, Spike replied, "Already out the door. I'm on my way."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Blood Money 7/9

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike went to England after fighting off Wolfram and Hart to stand with the Scooby gang minus Xander. After realizing he didn't belong there anymore Spike moved to Boston only to find Xander. What is Xander doing in Boston and why did he abandon his friends?

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Seven**

It only took Spike seven minutes to get from his place to Sinners. He rushed into the alley the music from inside vibrating his body. Xander was slumped against the wall, his phone in his slack hand. The blood had stopped and was now clotting. His limp cock was still hanging out.

First Spike tucked Xander away while he restrained himself from leaning in and licking up what blood was drying. "Xander? Xander, wake up." Spike lightly shook Xander by the shoulders. The only response he received was a low moan. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get Xander to the hospital before he died Spike did the only thing he could. He bit into his wrist and held it up against Xander's mouth. Xander tried to struggle away but Spike was persistent. He petted Xander's hair with his free hand. "It's okay. Just a little bit," Spike cooed.

Giving up, Xander swallowed two mouthfuls before Spike pulled away and picked Xander up carefully. "You just hold on, Xan."

Spike carried Xander five blocks to Massachusetts General Hospital. The doors slid open, notifying the nurse at the front desk.

The pudgy woman, with a name tag of Peggy rushed over to Spike and Xander all the while yelling, "Gurney!"

Two men appeared out of nowhere with a gurney, wrestled Xander out from Spike's grip, placed him on the gurney and hurried off. 

"Sir. Sir, please tell me what happened." The nurse placed a hand on Spike's arm trying to calm him down.

"I don't know. Xander phoned me and told me he needed help. When I got to him he was barely conscious and had two puncture wounds on his neck," Spike explained, going for ninety percent of the truth. Of course he knew what caused the puncture wounds. "Help him."

The nurse nodded sympathetically. "We've had wounds like this before. The only way we can help him is if we know his blood type."

"A positive," Spike replied quickly.

The nurse asked Spike to take a seat handing him forms for more information on Xander before going back to check on Xander. She had no doubt he would be all right. They had plenty of cases like this. Xander was lucky he had a friend who got him to the hospital so quickly.

Spike filled out the forms as best as he could. Once again he thought about phoning London. What if Xander wasn't okay? What if he had been too late? Shaking his head, Spike knew he was being ridiculous. He gave Xander some of his blood; that alone would help. Xander was even looking better when they reached the hospital. Maybe when Xander was better he could convince him to phone his friends. Let them know that he was still alive.

With an unneeded breath Spike had to fight with the guilt. If he hadn't stormed out of Xander's place and avoided him the last few days maybe this would have never happened.

Two hours and seven minutes later (not that Spike was counting) the doctor came out, a smile on his face. "Are you here with Alexander?" he asked Spike.

"Yes, is he all right?" Spike asked as he stood up.

"He will be fine; he'll be tired the next few days, though. I also recommend that Alexander take a few days off work until he is feeling better," the doctor suggested.

"Trust me, we'll be having a chat," Spike promised. "Can I see him?"

"Yes, but before you do I want to speak with you." The doctor looked concerned.

Spike frowned. "I thought you said he was okay."

The doctor nodded. "Alexander is, but to give him the blood transfusion we had to remove his shirt. I was shocked to see that he had multiple scars that look like the puncture wounds you brought him in for. I am just assuming but I think either he is doing it to himself or he is having someone do it to him."

"Yeah, figured that out for myself, doc," Spike replied.

"He needs help," the doctor continued. "I've got half a mind to put him on suicide watch."

"Let me talk to him before you do anything, yeah? Maybe I can talk some sense into him," Spike said suddenly scared. "We just reconnected and he's been on his own for a few years. He probably just needs someone."

The doctor sighed, "All right. But I don't want him alone for the next couple days. If you can't stay with him then I'm afraid I will have no option then to put him on suicide watch."

"I won't be letting him out of my sight, trust me," Spike replied.

With his trust in Spike's hands the doctor nodded and had Spike follow him to the room where Xander was resting. "He can leave in a couple hours. I just want to evaluate Alexander before releasing him."

Xander turned his head when he heard the door open. He saw Spike peek his head in before walking in. "You all right?" Spike asked.

Xander nodded. "Yeah, weak but I'm fine. Thanks for the save."

Spike blew up. "How fucking stupid are you? First you have this insane way to make money but at least you had a half-arsed plan to keep yourself safe. Why the bloody hell did you let yourself almost get killed?"

"I wasn't trying to get myself killed. It was just supposed to be fun. The vamp knew who I was and knew the rules. He just got over-eager," Xander explained.

Spike snorted. Was Xander really defending the vampire that left him for dead with his dick hanging out? "Really? 'Cause I think you've been trying to kill yourself the last three years," Spike stated.

"What are you talking about? I like being bit. You've seen it first hand," Xander said with a snort, dismissing Spike's notion.

Spike shook his head at Xander's denial. "Just because you like it doesn't mean what I'm saying isn't true."

"Look Spike, I appreciate the save but I'm tired and want to sleep until I get out of here."

"You rest, Xan. I'll be here when you wake up. We'll have plenty of time to talk since I am officially your babysitter," Spike replied as he sat down. He left no room for argument.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Blood Money 8/9

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike went to England after fighting off Wolfram and Hart to stand with the Scooby gang minus Xander. After realizing he didn't belong there anymore Spike moved to Boston only to find Xander. What is Xander doing in Boston and why did he abandon his friends?

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Eight**

By the time they returned to Xander's apartment, Xander was fuming. He was mad at himself for being stupid enough to let Spike in but he was madder at Spike. He had been so safe and Spike came in and his world slowly started to fall apart.

"I've never seen you this quiet before," Spike said. He had made himself comfortable on Xander's couch as he watched Xander pace back and forth. "Come sit by me, pet."

Xander laughed. "I'm losing it and you're hitting on me?"

"I'm not hitting on you. You almost died tonight. Sit down," Spike ordered. "We need to talk."

"Spike, I'm tired I just want to go to bed," Xander said but he sat down anyway.

"You're unraveling, Xander. You're not thinking and it's going to get you killed." Spike got straight to the point.

Xander wanted to deny it. God did he want to but he couldn't. "My life was going great until you came into it. I was having sex on a regular bases and getting paid a shit load of money for it."

"That doesn't mean you were happy though, does it?" Spike asked.

"When did you become a shrink?" Xander asked, avoiding the question.

"I think the question is what do you want to do? Do you want to keep going down the road where you're going to eventually get yourself killed or do you want to do something else?" Spike placed the palm of his hand on Xander's neck.

Xander leaned into it. "Careful, Spike I might start thinking you actually care."

Spike leaned closer, his lips centimeters away from Xander's. "Maybe I do."

Without thinking Xander smashed his lips against Spike's.

Spike's eyes opened wide. He was expecting Xander to push him away. To tell him he never wanted to see him again. He was sure the last kiss had been a mistake, considering Xander was against kissing on their first encounter. Instead Xander was playing tonsil hockey with him. Oh and now Xander was climbing onto Spike's lap and straddling him.

"You pulled my world apart, Spike. Why do I feel relieved?" Xander asked after he pulled his lips away from Spike's.

"Like I've been saying, Xan, you weren't happy." Spike's hands rested on Xander's hips. "You just wanted this to be what you wanted."

Xander nodded. "Tell me what happened with Buffy."

"Xander…" Spike didn't want to talk about her.

"I want to know what led you to me," Xander explained. "Tell me what she did to drive you away."

Spike was surprised that Xander knew it was Buffy's doing. "We were seeing each other again. We were keeping it quiet. You know how the slayers love to gossip."

Xander remembered well enough. It was one of the things he didn't miss.

Spike's jaw tensed. "Turned out she wasn't good at keeping some thing's quiet. Heard from a few of the slayers that Buffy was still seeing the Immortal."

"Ouch," Xander cringed. He played with the hair on the nape of Spike's neck.

"I called her out. She felt horrible, of course. She then went on some spiel about her being cookie dough or some crap she apparently fed to Angel four years ago." Spike shrugged. "I wanted to settle down, I thought she did too. So I left."

"I'm sorry," Xander said with a sad smile. "Trust me, I know what it feels like to be crushed by Buffy."

Spike gave Xander a gentle squeeze. "I knew it wouldn't work. It didn't the first time. It was just… familiar, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean. That was what happened with me and Anya in the end…" Xander slumped against Spike. "I miss her."

Strong arms pulled Xander close. "I know you do. And what was why you had the no kissing rule, wasn't it?" He received a nod for confirmation. "Then why did you kiss me?"

"Because for the first time in four years I felt like I wouldn't be cheating on her. I hurt her enough, Spike," replied Xander.

Oh how Spike could relate to that. There were still days he felt like he was betraying his dark princess. "Looks like you're ready to move on with your life. A new chapter, yeah?"

"What now?" Xander asked. He had no idea where to go from here.

"Now we sleep, then we shag." Spike watched a smile play over Xander's lips. "And finally you do what you've been avoiding for the last three years."

Xander's eyes went wide and his mouth went dry. He didn't think he could make that call.

"You can do it," Spike said supportively. "They'll be happy to hear from you. They deserve to know that you're all right."

"What do I tell them?" Xander looked anxious.

Knowing that Xander meant he didn't want to tell them what he'd been doing the last few years, Spike smiled and said, "You tell them that you've been trying to find yourself, and that maybe you are close to finding the person you want to be."

Xander nuzzled Spike. "I don't know what I'm going to do now. I mean with the other vampires in the city." Spike's growl confirmed that continuing his job was out. "I've got plenty of money to live on to figure it out I guess."

"We'll figure out our next move but for now, sleep," Spike ordered and picked up Xander.

Xander let Spike pick him up with little complaint and carried into his room. Spike set him down and he stood on shaking legs as Spike stripped him down to his boxers and put him to bed. Xander watched as Spike stripped down as well and climbed in after him.

Spike wrapped himself around Xander. "Everything's gonna be fine," he promised.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Blood Money 9/9

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike went to England after fighting off Wolfram and Hart to stand with the Scooby gang minus Xander. After realizing he didn't belong there anymore Spike moved to Boston only to find Xander. What is Xander doing in Boston and why did he abandon his friends?

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Nine**

"What am I supposed to say?" Xander asked, the phone in his hand.

"You say hi and ask Willow how she's doing. This isn't rocket science, pet." Spike took the phone from Xander, dialed the number, pressed talk, and passed it back to Xander. "Now you have no excuses."

Xander's eyes widened. "Spike!"

"Spike?" Willow's voice came from the other end.

"H-hey, Wills," Xander said stumbling. He glared at Spike.

Willow was quiet, not sure what to say. "Xander?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you busy?" Xander asked, sounding nervous. "I can call back."

"No! You know I'm never too busy for you. God, Xander we've missed you!" Willow said. Xander could hear her begin to cry. "Where have you been?"

Xander smiled, happy to hear that Willow missed him. "I've missed you too. I've missed everyone. I'm living in Boston."

"That's great! Why did you say Spike? You know he's alive? Well undead," Willow babbled.

"Yeah, we sort of bumped into each other. He just moved to Boston a few weeks ago," Xander replied.

"Oh… so he told you about him and Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, he told me." Xander looked at Spike, who shrugged. Since talking about her, Spike felt like he could really move on. Buffy was forever going to use the excuse of being a slayer to never settle down. Well, that was just fine because he might have just found something better. "How is she?"

Willow said something that Xander couldn't make out. "She's right here; you want to talk to her?"

"Yeah, Wills. I'll talk to you soon, okay?" Xander asked.

Willow didn't get to answer because Buffy snatched the phone from her. "Xander? Oh my God you're alive! You are alive right?"

Xander laughed. "Yeah, Buff, I'm alive."

"God, Xander, we've been worried sick!" Buffy said in near hysterics. "I know you said you wanted out but I didn't think you meant it and then when you didn't come back I knew. We wanted to look for you Willow almost did a tracking spell until Giles stepped in."

"Giles?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, he said that you were an adult and if you wanted out we had to accept that and just hope that maybe one day you'd come back to us. Are you coming back?" Buffy asked. Xander could hear the hope in her voice.

Xander looked at Spike, who was now pretending not to listen. "I don't know. Spike's here…"

"I heard," Buffy said softly. "I'm sure he told you what I did."

"He gave me the run down," Xander confirmed.

Buffy sniffled. "He hates me, doesn't he? Not that I could blame him. I'm bad for him."

Xander smiled, happy to hear Buffy admit that. "I honestly don't think he could ever hate you but I think he might be moving on."

"With you?" Buffy asked. And how did she guess that?

"It's new… like really new. I don't know where it's headed but I want to see where it goes," Xander confessed.

"What about Spike? I mean, he's been hurt… a lot."

Spike, hearing what Buffy said, gripped Xander's hand, letting him know he was all for what could happen between the two of them.

"I think he's willing to give it a go." Xander squeezed Spike's hand.

"Do you think you'll ever come back?" Buffy asked again.

"One day, Buff, once things get settled. I think it's too soon for a couple's trip. But we can keep in touch. Maybe you and Spike can talk when he's ready," Xander said. If he was mending the fences with his friends then Spike could do the same thing. Eventually.

There was talking in the background and Xander heard Buffy sigh. "Damn, I have to go, Xan. Patrol time. A slayer's work is never done."

"Sure it is, Buffy. You're just the best there is," Xander replied. It was true.

"Can you call us next week? If you want to I mean," Buffy said, worried that maybe she was being pushy.

Xander nodded even though she couldn't see him. "I will. You guys be safe and kick some evil demon butt."

"You know we will!" Buffy said brightly.

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

"That wasn't so bad now was it, pet?" Spike asked with a knowing smirk. Damn vampire thinking he knew everything.

"It was…good. Wasn't nearly as scary as I thought it would be," Xander confessed. He leaned on Spike, snuggling in close. "They want us to visit."

Spike nodded. "I heard."

"Would you want to?" asked Xander.

"Don't see why not. We can even splurge on first class tickets. You can afford it."

Xander laughed. "Are you saying I'm going to be your sugar daddy?"

"Never had anyone take care of me before." Spike shrugged. "And you seemed to take care of Anya pretty well."

"Sugar daddy it is, just as long as it's not just my money you're after."

"Oh no, not just your money." Spike leered.

A grin spread over Xander's face. "It's a good thing I have experience with sex with a vampire because I get the feeling you are going to be insatiable."

"You don't even know the half of it, Xan." Spike grabbed Xander and pinned him to the couch. "Those other vamps have nothing on me," Spike said before diving in for a kiss.

"What now?" Xander asked, his eyes dilated.

Spike's grin was feral. "Now? I'm going to see if what those vamps said about your come is true."

Spike was in for a treat.

The End


End file.
